


Destined To Be

by Nadja_Lee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Ghosts, Romance, Soulmates, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-03
Updated: 2001-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Is Scott destined to be with someone- and is that someone Jean or…. Ororo?
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Ororo Munroe/Scott Summers
Kudos: 27





	1. Destined To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to: Helene, Julia, Jemi, April and Jaguarita. Thanks for your kindness and friendship.
> 
> Thanks to Christina for the Beta.
> 
> Special thanks to my beloved friend Robin. Without you this story would not have been.
> 
> Dedicated to: Viggo, my medicine professor, since I wrote it in his class. Sorry, I guess I really wasn't paying much attention today.  
> Author's notes: This story is for Heather Headley and Adam Pascal who played Aida and Radames in the original Broadway production.

Part 1:  
" Scott, I seem to be in need of your assistance," Ororo said as she gracefully as ever walked into Scott's office.  
" What is it, Ororo?" Scott asked with a smile. Ororo had always been great with the students and always had a kind word for everyone. She was one of the most loved teachers on the school.  
" As you know Jean will be gone for the next month for a medical conference and we need someone to teach Jean's classes," Ororo said, her voice sounding almost like birdsong because of her faint accent. Scott found himself looking at her with love and wonder in his eyes.

_She's so beautiful. The way she moves...the way she talks… One should think she was of noble blood._

That wasn't his thoughts, he was sure of it but before he had time to think it through a new sensation hit him. With the thoughts came also strong feelings. Love being the strongest but fear, anxiety, guilt and pain were present too. And over it all was a burning pain in his mind unlike anything he had ever felt, like his mind was being attacked by several skilled psychics at once. His mind felt like it was on fire and he winced in pain and rubbed his temples in an attempt to clear his clouded mind.  
" Scott, are you alright? I…" Ororo's worried voice seemed to come from afar. He felt a light touch on his arm and looked down into Ororo's worried, love filled eyes. She sat by the chair next to him and looked up at him. Her face… her eyes. Suddenly the haze lifted from his mind and everything was clear, crystal-clear.  
" Aida. Oh, my love. We shouldn't meet. It is dangerous for you. For us both," Radames/Scott said and stroked Ororo's cheek.  
" I know, beloved but I had to see you. I have waited so long," Aida/Ororo said and tears were in her eyes as there were in Radames/Scott's. Gently Radames/Scott wiped them away and bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.  
As suddenly as it had begun as suddenly did it end. Scott looked into Ororo's surprised eyes and hurried to remove his lips from hers.  
" I ..I don't know what went into me," Scott said embarrassed. The pain in his head was now only like faint background noise in his mind but it felt no worse than he always felt because of the sun's powering of his optic blasts.  
" I don't know either. You belong to Jean," Ororo said and her voice held confusion and… sadness?

She quickly stood and walked to stand before his desk. " Let's just pretend…," she began.  
"… That it never happened?" Scott ended for her.

_Can you really do that, Wind Rider, because I sure can't_ , Scott thought, his feelings in turmoil. She smiled strained.  
" Yes."  
" What was it about Jean's class?"

Just mentioning her name made him feel guilty even though he had no reason to. After all he hadn't meant to kiss Ororo. He didn't see her like that. Or did he? Before he had time to think it through Ororo interrupted his thoughts.  
" I was wondering if you couldn't teach Jean's classes?"  
" You mean biology and psychology ?!" Scott asked shocked. " I'm not sure I'm the best choice."  
" It was either you or Logan and Logan blankly refused."

_Great. He always knows how to get out of tight spots and leave me in them_ , Scott thought grimly.

Part 2:  
Scott had thought a lot about the incident in his office a few days earlier but still hadn't reached a conclusion. It was as if those powerful feelings towards Ororo were yet weren't his. He had decided to ask the professor's advise when he returned from a Senate hearing on mutants in two days.  
He stopped before the classroom door. It was his first biology class. Taking a deep breath he entered.  
" Okay, class. Now settle down," he said and order was restored to the room. " Now, let's see who's here." Scott looked though Jean's papers. " Betsy."  
" Here."

Scott looked and found a young Japanese woman with a red tattoo down her face. Scott remembered her now. It was something about she had had her body switched or something. He had never had Betsy in any of his classes and when this body switching thing had happened he had been in a coma after a mission had turned out rather ugly.  
" Remy, John, Bobby, Marie, Kitty, Jubilee…." He continued down the list until he was sure all were present. " Jean hasn't left a note about where you are. Can one of you tell me?" Scott asked after having searched in vain for a reading and homework list for the next classes. He frowned in annoyance. He was a very organised man and used to have his stuff in order so something like this was irritating.  
" We were at page 56, " Kitty helped him out. Scott nodded his thanks.  
"Thanks, Kitty. Everyone go to page 56," Scott said and did the same. He nearly died when he saw the subject for the next chapter: Sexuality and Reproduction.

_I'm going to kill Logan. I don't know how, but I'm sure he knew this_ , Scott thought darkly. It wasn't that he didn't think the children should hear about this, he just didn't want to be the one to teach them. Mentally preparing himself for a very long day he began teaching.

Part 3:  
" How did it go?" Ororo asked sympathetically but with a gleam in her eyes.  
" Great. I had countless questions about my sexlife and they nearly knew more about sex and children and everything in between than I did," Scott said darkly.

Seeing Ororo again brought back memories of the event in his office.  
" Ororo, I think we…" Before Scott could end his sentence he felt it again. The pain in his head made him buckle over and feelings and sensations not his own overran his system. When he stood up again it was a different man who looked at a different woman.  
" Aida, beloved. We're together again," Scott/Radames said and took Ororo/Aida in his arms. This time Scott regained control over his body faster than the last time but the feelings were still there. Standing with Ororo in his arms he followed his instincts and bent down and claimed her mouth with his own. When Ororo responded to his kiss, he drew her closer and the kiss deepened. Reluctantly they drew apart when they ran out of breath.  
" I don't know what has gone into me. I don't know what's real or what's not," Scott admitted confused and still held on to her as if she was the only safe thing in an insane world.  
" I dream of you in the night, I long for you during the day," he continued and tightened his grip almost painfully around her. " Feelings and memories not my own keep invading my mind," Scott said in frustration. He looked down at her white blouse and brown pants.  
" Like I remember you wearing a simple red dress. It wasn't even a pretty dress but I thought you were the most beautiful woman in the whole palace," Scott's voice sounded far away and was on the brig of changing and his left hand went to his head.  
" Stay with me, Scott. Remember who you are. You're Scott Summers. You have never been to a palace," Ororo said in calming tones and stroked his hair.  
" Then why can I see it inside my head, in colours no less?" Scott asked pained but Ororo could give him no answer.  
" I don't know but I do know that you're not the only one who has had dreams. Ever since our kiss in your office I have seen flashes of memories not my own. I have seen a land of great beauty but in great distress. I have seen my father."

Scott turned her head towards him as he felt her slipping away from him.  
" Look at me," he demanded. Ororo turned empty far away eyes towards him.  
" Ororo, you are an orphan like me. Neither of us remember our parents."

Ororo shook her head and light returned to her eyes.  
" I know but I can still see it," she said confused. " What is happening to us?" She asked shocked and buried her face at his shoulder.  
" I don't know, lov. I don't know," Scott mumbled and stroked her long silver hair. " But I do know this; I love you with a passion and intensity I can not explain."  
" That is kind of the problem, isn't it?" Ororo whispered weakly and lifted her tear-filled eyes to look at him.  
" We don't know if these feelings we have now are our own or someone else's," she whispered softly.  
" Whatever it is, we'll face it together," Scott promised.  
" Just like before, Beloved?" Ororo asked and her voice and eyes had taken on the shape of another woman from another time.  
" Just like before," Scott/Radames promised and planted a soft kiss on the top of her head

Part 4:  
" Did you find anything?" Scott asked Ororo as she looked through yet another thick history book.  
" Nothing," she said and let the book fly across the room in frustration. " Are you sure we are even searching for the right thing?"  
" Yes. The memories I remember are from ancient Egypt. I …..remember talking to the Pharaoh," Scott answered, a frown indicating he was in deep thought.  
" Well, then whoever those memories belong to must be somewhere in here," Ororo agreed and indicated the very big library in Xavier's school.  
" We just need to find it."  
" It could take days and I'm not sure we have that much time. Even now this other woman's memories and feelings are overwhelming me. I have trouble remembering what's my own memories and what's hers," Ororo warned, panic starting to show in her voice.  
" I know what you mean, Beloved," Scott agreed and just that one sentence showed his own distress.  
" I have an idea," Scott proclaimed a little later as they had searched through countless history books without results with still more to go.  
" What? Why should I listen to you? After all the injustice you have done to my people and me, you deserve nothing but my contempt," Ororo/Aida sneered and Scott winced and drew back from her. If she could have seen his eyes she would have seen the flicker of pain and guilt her words brought him.  
" I can never make up for my past deeds. I only hope that you will one day be able to forgive me," Scott/Radames said sadly as Ororo/Aida turned away from him. This time it took a lot of effect and power for Scott to force those images and memories down.  
" Ororo?" He asked softly and lay a hand on her shoulder.  
" Don't touch me, you murderer," she cried and Scott backed away as if burned. Then her entire posture changed and Ororo reached out a hand to Scott.  
" I'm sorry. I don't know what happened," she said sadly  
" You have nothing to be sorry about. You were right," Scott admitted and his voice was on the edge of changing but he forced it down.  
" What was your idea?" Ororo asked softly, trying to drive the dark thoughts away from Scott.  
" You remember the new boy who came last week, the one called Longshot?"  
" Yes." Recognition showed in Ororo's eyes. " Of course! His mutation is to be lucky."  
" Exactly. If we let him pick a random history book it has to be the one we can use."

Part 5:  
" You just want me to pick a book? Any history book?" Longshot asked and looked at all the books laying on the floor in the library. Scott and Ororo nodded.  
" Yes."  
" Very well." He let his eyes sweep quickly over the books. " That one. The one with the golden cover," he then said and pointed at it.  
" Are you certain?" Scott asked and picked up the book. The boy had barely looked at the books.  
" Of course I'm sure. That's the book you need," Longshot answered, sounding a little offended that Scott would think he could not do it.  
" Thank you," Scott said and Longshot left.

Showing the book to Ororo they opened it together at the table. They turned over the pages until;  
" That's her!" Ororo proclaimed and pointed at a drawing of a beautiful coloured woman in her early twenties. She was wearing a crown and a cape over a fine dress.  
" I have never seen you in that dress. You look stunning," Scott uttered before he regained control.  
" Princess Aida, heir to the throne of Nubia. Taken as a slave by Egyptians. Sentenced to death with Captain Radames, Princess Amneris of Egypt's fiancée, for treason against Egypt," Ororo read under the picture. Scott turned some more pages and found a picture of Radames.  
"Captain and explorer Radames, Princess Amneris of Egypt's fiancée. Captain Radames led many successful conquests against Egypt's neighbours, among them the rich kingdom of Nubia. Radames was the son of the Pharaoh's adviser, Zoser, who was executed for the murder of the Pharaoh. Radames was sentenced to death, by the Princess Amneris herself for aiding the captured king of Nubia to escape, together with the captured Princess Aida of Nubia. A rumour tells that Aida and Radames were lovers and that when Amneris gave Radames a chance to escape death if only he married her and let Aida die, he declined and asked only to be buried together with Aida. A wish that it is told the Princess gave him as she let them die in a tomb together. Legend says that their love was so strong that even death could not break it and so their souls will one day meet again," Scott read slowly, tears forming in his eyes.  
" Are you alright, lov?" Ororo/Aida asked him concerned.  
" No, I'm not. I was one of them. I truly believed slavery was necessary for our country. I was a fool," his voice was filled with self-hatred and Ororo/Aida lay a calming hand on his shoulder.  
" You need to let go of your hate and regret. I forgive you. You have changed," she said softly.  
" But I can't forgive myself. Ever," Scott/Radames said sadly. Scott/Radames sank to his knees in pain as Scott fought to free himself and with a supporting arm from Ororo he got up again when he had won the battle of wills.  
" You okay?" He asked her concerned.  
" Yes, it usually disappears when it does for you as if I'm only here to guide you," Ororo shook the beginning cloud around her mind away.  
"We really need the Professor's help. I don't think I can do this anymore. I'm going crazy," Scott said desperately.  
" He'll be back tomorrow," Ororo said comforting.  
" I know. I just hope I can endure the guilt until then," he uttered softly, his voice sounding as if he was in anguish.

Part 6:  
" ….So now you know. Can you help us?" Scott asked Xavier desperately as he had explained it all to him.  
" Maybe. It sounds as if these two spirits are very strong and very restless. They have deeds still left undone and feelings not expressed but I'll try," Xavier said and considered his options. " I'll try driving the spirits out of your bodies but can't I do that I will have to just isolate them," he warned.  
" Just do something. The guilt is driving me over the edge," Scott said desperately.

Xavier nodded understanding. Ororo took Scott's hand for support and prepared herself for Xavier's entry into her mind. She knew he would try to be gentle but she also knew that Aida would fight like a wildcat to stay so she could be with her lover for just a little longer and in Ororo's heart she felt sorry for this young woman who had taken the burden of a whole nation on her shoulders and died way before her time.  
"Prepare yourselves," Xavier warned and Scott leaned over and gave Ororo a quick kiss.  
" I love you" Scott/Radames said in the same moment Xavier entered their minds.  
" Ahhhhhh!" Pain ran through Ororo and Scott and forced them to their knees.  
" Love….you…too…" Ororo/Aida uttered pained and crumbled up in a ball on the floor from the pain. Scott/Radames lay himself protectively over her even though it did him no good as the source of pain came from within and not without.  
Xavier's attack became more intensive and both Ororo and Scott cried out in agony. It hurt Charles to do this to them but it was the only way if not they were to lose their minds.  
" I ….will …find…you….again…..Always….Beloved…" Scott/Radames rasped weakly in between harsh breaths.  
" …..Always…..love…..Always….." Ororo/Aida uttered weakly and their fingers intertwined before, with a last scream, both lay still.

Part 7:  
" Scott. Scott wake up," a familiar voice made him fight his way back to consciousness. He woke up and was disoriented. He was in a bed in sickbay but only one thought occupied him.  
" Ororo?" He uttered weakly and his eyes fell on Jean's concerned futures.  
" Don't worry, she's ok. The professor told me what had happened and how he finally succeeded in driving the spirits from your bodies. It's awful," Jean said sympathetic.

Touching Ororo, loving her, tasting her. Somehow Scott had trouble seeing how that could ever be awful so he said nothing.  
" I'm so glad you're ok. I was so worried," she said and kissed him on the lips and Scott caught himself thinking; _I wish it were Ororo._  
" I'll let you get some rest," Jean smiled and walked away from his bed.  
A few hours later he was up and his first thought was to find Ororo. He found her in his office. He knew that from now on he could never enter the room without remembering, without tasting her lips against his, feeling her against him.  
" You ok?" He asked concerned.  
" Yeah. And you?" She answered and avoided his graze.  
" I'm fine."  
" Good."  
" Good."  
An odd silence settled over them.  
" Well, I guess there's nothing more to be said," Scott said softy.

_Except, I still love you more than life itself. I don't care if it's a leftover from Radames or whatever, I still feel it. I know you don't feel the same but I can't help it. I love you!_ He thought as hard as he could but of course she couldn't pick up on his thoughts.  
" I guess so," she said quietly.

_I love you but you belong to Jean. Always have and always will. But I will never stop loving you. I understand Aida´s feelings now more than ever for they are my own; I love you!_ She thought desperately as Scott, gallant as ever, opened the door to his office and let her out of his office and out of his heart. Suddenly the air felt colder and Scott felt more alone than ever before.  
 _Goodbye, my heart, my love,_ he thought and sent his love towards her in his mind and heart, even though he knew it would never reach her.  
For the first time ever Ororo felt a shiver as coldness invaded her body and she looked one last time at Scott. They would meet every day, seeing but never touching. She could imagine no greater torture than that.  
 _Goodbye, beloved, goodbye._ On a thought and a prayer her feelings flew towards him but never reached him. She was at the end of the corridor and disappeared from Scott's range of vision. The corridor became quiet and empty, only the faint sound of crying as hearts were breaking disturbed the stillness of the Mansion.


	2. Meant To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ororo and Scott struggle to ignore the feelings between them, someone returns to set things right…the way it was meant to be….1000th of years ago.

Part 1:

" Scott, I need the reports on…." Ororo began as she entered Scott's office. It had been three months since their ordeal with the spirits yet somewhere in Ororo's mind it had not been an ordeal at all. Sure it had been hard and confusing and even painful when Xavier drove them out but….for a few days Scott had been hers so how could she call it an ordeal?

She looked around in Scott's office. This was where it had all started. This was where they had first touched, first kissed. This was where her emotions...her love for him had first been expressed. Through another's mind and another's love. She let a hand run through her long white hair. She hadn't even been the one to speak the words, to claim his lips. It had been her. Aida. The Queen without a country telling her forbidden love the words which were forbidden to them both.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the chair by the table turned around and Scott faced her. A small smile curved his lips as he saw who had entered but he quickly hid it again. Ororo smiled back at him before she could help it. He had such deeps she'll love to explore. A control she'll wish she could make him lose.

" The English Literature reports?" Scott asked as her silence lasted. Ororo shook her head. This was ridiculous. So what if Scott and Jean had broken up? She had to admit that it was something that she had had real trouble being sad about or even play the part when Jean had come to her for comfort when Scott had walked away. All, herself included, had been very surprised by Scott's decision to make it over. All had thought they had a perfect relationship and if anyone was to make it over all had thought it would be Jean. Ororo had had difficulty maintaining her friendship with Jean after she had talked with her about her and Scott's break-up. Jean had been more mad about Scott being the one to make it over than sad about losing him.

" Oh. Yes," Ororo answered and Scott handed them to her. As she took the reports their hands brushed against each other and both drove back at the feel of electricity what passed between them. The papers fell to the floor.

" Sorry," Scott said and went around the desk. He bent down to collect the papers and Ororo did the same. As he began collecting the papers together their hands met again. Ororo was about to take her hand back but Scott caught it in his.

" Ororo….I…..," his red glaze was on her and she almost thought she could feel the warmth in it. His voice was soft, low….hesitant.

" Yes?" Ororo urged as his words stopped. Her voice seemed to make him draw back for he removed his hand from hers and quickly collected all the papers and stood. Ororo did the same and Scott handed her the reports.

" Give them the reports in your history class and tell the ones whose reports I didn't approve that they have till Friday to hand me a new version of it," Scott said, his voice all businesslike and the warmth gone from it so completely that Ororo doubted if she had really heard it before.

" I will," she said and taking the reports, she left. Walking away, her long summer dress seeming to fly around her, she never saw the longing looks Scott cast after her.

Part 2:

Why couldn't she get his picture out of her mind? Why did his red glance keep hunting her dreams? Ororo went to the window of her room and looked out into the moonlit garden. She had come to love Scott over the years. When she had first joined the school he had been the only other pupil. He had been young, only 17 years old yet she had been just 19 so there hadn't been too much of an age difference. He had been a very quiet and slim young man. She had tried to get to know him better but he had been reluctant to discuss his past and the Professor had always covered for him, saying she shouldn't probe. Through the first year she had been there she had taken to notice the little things he did. Like what he liked to do and what he hated. He'll never voice his emotions out loud but she'll notice just the same. She noticed how he'd flinch whenever any one touched him but especially if it was a man, even the Professor so Xavier had restrained himself from touching him. She noticed that darkness made him nervous and loud noises made him jump. When he reached 20 he had succeeded in having all emotions under control and she was unable to tell from even the smallest gestures what he felt. He seemed to have closed himself off from everyone and she felt she had lost him. Gone was the small, vulnerable boy and in his place stood an emotional closed and strong man who she couldn't figure out how to reach. A year later Jean came to the school and Scott and her had established the coldest relationship she had ever seen. So emotionally controlled towards each other were they that she felt if they hadn't soon expressed what they really felt they'd explore. Something in Scott had spoken to her from the beginning and still did. She imagined that it was his control. It irritated and fascinated her all at once. She admired it and hated it. She wanted him to lose that sense of control but only to her. She wanted to be able to make him lose control and say what was really in his heart.

She sighed and let a miniature rain cloud appear over the plant in the window frame. Who was she kidding? She had seen nothing in Scott that would support a theory that he had any kinds of deeper feelings towards her. Yet sometimes, like in his office today, she thought she caught him trying to tell her something, she thought she saw a flicker of something deeper than a leader's concern for a team-mate. What was she thinking? It was hopeless. With a thought and a wave of her hand the rain cloud disappeared.

" Yes, it is hopeless but only if you let it be," a strong female voice said and startled Ororo looked around her room. Instantly a lighting bolt appeared in her hand and she took up a fight pose Scott had taught her when he had first become the leader of the X-men.

" Show yourself," Ororo demanded and scanned the room again. She was still the only one in it.

" You know me quite well," the voice said, sounding a little amused. Suddenly a bright light appeared. Ororo had to lift up a hand to cover her eyes from its intensity. A female form appeared. Ororo almost forgot all about the lighting bolt in her hand in shock. It was….

" Queen Aida, heir to the throne of Nubia," Aida said as she flew in the air above Ororo. Ororo let her lighting bolt dissolve. No matter what she wanted, Aida was no threat to her. She couldn't bring herself to see it that way. With her help she had tasted Scott's lips, heard words of love and been in his embrace. For that she'll always be in her debt.

" What….how can you be here?" Ororo asked curiously and confused. She had often thought of the other woman and her fate, feeling with her, even crying for her over the months but she had thought her gone. Truly gone. She had thought that Xavier had driven her and Radames away, banishing them forever. Separate, always parted.

" I thought that too but we didn't disappear. Not entirely. You know the legend?" Aida asked, obviously having read her thoughts.

" Yes. You and Radames were buried alive in a tomb together and legend say you are to find each other again," Ororo answered and began to doubt her own sanity since she truly stood here and was having a conversation with a woman who had been dead for 1000th of years.

" And we did find each other. In you and the shaded man. But as long as you remain parted as long do we," Aida explained.

" I'm not sure I understand," Ororo confessed.

" Your High Priest…Xavier your thoughts tells me he has been named….drove Radames and me out of your bodies but not out of your hearts. You see, through the years, Radames and I have met and parted many times. To stay together we needed to find two hearts linked together by destiny and brought together by fate. Two hearts each beating so strongly that they'll have enough room for our love as well," Aida explained and landed a few meters from Ororo.

" You mean…..Scott and I?!" Ororo asked shocked. " You must be mistaken. I….He…..We aren't even together."

" Sadly no but in your hearts you are," Aida said softly.

" You mean…he loves me?" Ororo asked, happiness but also disbelief in her voice.

" His love for you is as strong as Radames's is for me," Aida insisted.

" I…..I dare not believe," Ororo whispered. Could it be? Could it really be true? Could he truly…love her?

" Then go to him. Ask him. Tell him what you feel. Don't be afraid," Aida urged.

" But…..I….What if he…..," Ororo made a gesture with her hand, unable to put words to her fears.

" Wind Rider, I had but one night in Radames' arms because we were both too afraid. Afraid because our feelings were forbidden; he was the enemy of my people and he was my captor. Our love meant death yet for one moment in his arms I'll do the same all over again only this time; I'll tell him sooner so we'll have more time together. I'll not be afraid. You shouldn't be either."

" I…..I'll tell him," Ororo promised and was about to go out from her room when she realized that it was past midnight. Scott was probably asleep. She went back into her room.

" Why do you hesitate? Go to him," Aida insisted, sounding a little desperate.

" He'll be asleep by now," Ororo said as she sat on her bed and looked at the glimmering ghost woman floating in her room. If this was all a dream; she had outdone herself this time.

" Then wake him! You must tell him. Tonight," Aida insisted.

" Why? My feelings will not change over night."

" You don't understand. As long as you are parted Radames and me will be too and as parted we have only a limited time here. When the sun rises at dawn; we will disappear and first be able to return in 50 years," Aida explained.

" Then why have you first appeared now?" Ororo asked confused.

" I have been unable to appear before now. I needed to gather my strength after your…Xavier's attack on me," Aida said and gestured with her hands towards the door. " Now, go on."

" How come you can appear outside a body now and not before?" Ororo asked as she went to the door. She wanted to help Aida even if it meant bearing her soul and heart. She didn't like that kind of vulnerability yet she knew that she wanted Aida and Radames to have that chance of being together in death that they had been denied in life.

" As I said Radames and I needed to find two hearts linked together through time. We needed to find our love expressed through another's lips. Being in your bodies strengthened our bond but yours as well. It was from there I got the power to appear before you as I do now," Aida explained and floated besides Ororo as she opened the door and walked through it. Aida walked through the wall and they both stood on the other side of Ororo's room. Ororo turned to look at Aida and didn't see Scott before she collided against his bare chest. They both fell to the floor.

" Ororo. Are you alright?" Scott asked and concern was in his voice. Maybe Aida was right, Ororo thought as she accepted Scott's hand and he helped her up. Shy by his bare chest she looked down only to find that he only wore boxers. Red colored her cheeks as she quickly lifted her eyes to his covered eyes.

" I'm...unhurt," Ororo insisted and got lost in his red glaze.

Part 3:

Scott went to his window and looked out into the moonlit garden. The flowers that the light fell on, reminded him of Storm. Of Ororo. He sighed. This served no purpose. He knew his feelings for her but he also knew hers for him. When he had first seen her, she had seemed unreachable. A Goddess among mortal men. She had always been kind to him but he had been unable to open up to her. He had needed to build up a wall around himself. He had needed that protection which it gave him. To survive the darkness within he had needed to bury all his emotions. He had succeeded. To a point. He cared deeply for Charles for he had been the one to find him. To save him. His mind and body still bore the marks which had left just as deep, if not deeper, scars on his soul. And then Ororo….from he had first seen her she had captured his heart yet the deep of his own emotions had scared him. All he had loved he had lost and he dared not open up to her in fear she'll disappear as well. He'll rather see her alive and well and love her from a distance than have her in his arms for a few moments in time only to lose her. Her life was worth more than his happiness. She was more than that. Much more. So to bury those feelings he had been with Jean. His heart had been closed to her as hers had been to him. It had been an agreement of convenience for them both. He had thought he could deny his feelings but to deny his feelings was to deny himself. He had realized that when he had felt Radames' love for Aida through his own lips and words. In that moment he had truly felt how false his relationship or lack there of with Jean really was. After Xavier had driven Radames from his body, Scott had tried to go on as before but he couldn't. So, he had broken it off with Jean and now he lived alone. Again. Longing for a woman who couldn't ever be his. Ororo was out of his reach. Her beauty outshined the sun and her powers were the match of a Goddess. She deserved better than him.

" Shouldn't she be the judge of that?" a strong male voice asked. Scott quickly scanned the room and his right hand went to his gasses.

" Who are there?" he asked into the seemly empty room. A bright light appeared and formed the figure of a young man, dressed in an Egyptian uniform. Scott had to shield his already covered eyes from the lights intensity. As he looked closer he saw that he recognized the figure….it was….

" Captain Radames of His Majesty the Pharaoh's court," Radames said as he floated a few centimeters above the floor.

" You again. What you do want? I thought Xavier had driven you out," Scott asked but his hand dropped to his side. He had trouble seeing the other man as an enemy when he knew his feelings, thoughts and life as well as he did his own. Better maybe because a lived life is always more clear cut than a life still being lived.

" The man who attacked me….Xavier, he did drive me out as you call it but I had by then such a strong hold in you that I could survive and gain enough strength with time that I can now appear before you. What I want? I want Aida back. I want to know if she's alright. And to do that I want you to tell Ororo how you feel," Radames said and gestured for Scott to go to the door.

" Wait a minute. How should that be able to help you find Aida?" Scott asked but went to the door anyway. He had felt Radames's guilt and pain, his joy and love. He wanted to help. He knew that to hear the words, the " I love you as a friend but that's all" from Ororo's lips would kill him yet he wanted Radames to have a chance, the chance of love that he didn't have.

" I was connected to you and your heart so I believe Aida to be the same with Ororo. So, if you two got together, she and I should be able to finally be together as well," Radames explained.

" I won't claim to understand your explanation but I feel I owe you something…without you I'll never have tasted Ororo's lips nor held her in my arms….for that I owe you a dept I can't repay."

" You sure can try," Radames said and as Scott exited his room, Radames walked through the wall. In his haste to see Ororo again he didn't watch his step and as he turned a corner he bumped right into her.

" Ororo. Are you alright?" Scott asked and concern was in his voice. He tried to hide those feelings he had for her in his voice and gesture but as he reached out a hand to help her up he was sure that she'd see the love he bore for her in the deep of his gesture. She accepted his hand and he helped her up. He looked her over and admired the way her long white nightdress fit to her like a second skin. She truly was stunning. She blushed as she noticed his bare chest and Scott found it very becoming.

" I'm...unhurt," Ororo insisted and he got lost in the wilderness of her eyes.

Part 4:

" Aida! I have found you again as I promised I would. My love, we are together again," Radames said and floated to her, a smile playing over his ghostly lips. She floated to him.

" Radames! I knew you'd come. Beloved, it has been far too long," Aida said as she reached out her hands to him. He reached for her but his hand passed right through hers. A shocked look covered his face as he tried to reach for her again, only to pass through her again.

" What? Why can't we touch?" Radames asked and looked utterly lost. He had waited 1000th of years for this. 1000th of years to finally be with her and then they couldn't touch. At least before they had always been able to touch as long as it lasted anyway but now…..was their love really so forbidden that it was damned even in death? What had they done wrong to deserve this?

" I…I don't know. I thought….If we…..if they…..maybe if they admits their love for each other….," Aida suggested and tears threatened to fall. Through life and death, Radames had never seen her cry, not for herself, her fate or the hardship they had gone through. He refused to let his last memory of her be her tearstained face.

" Do not cry, beloved. I can stand anything but your tears. I'll make them admit their love even if I have to force it out through their lips," Radames vowed and looked down upon Ororo and Scott.

" Scott, I need to tell you…," Ororo began when Scott had helped her up.

" Ororo, I know you don't feel the…..," Scott began. Both stopped.

" You go first," they said as with one mouth. They smiled a little at that even through they were both very nervous.

" Very well, then I'll go first," Scott said and took her hands in his. He searched his brain for the right words. The perfect words but his mind seemed blank.

Ororo, I don't have the words. If I was a poet I'll compose a poem to you so beautiful that the words would gain a life of their own. If I was a composer I'll compose a sonnet to you so wonderful that the birds would sing it to you. If I was a millionaire I'll give you the world. If I was a God, I'll take down the stars and put them in your long silver hair so they sparkled only for you," his voice was soft and gentle as he continued:

" But I am neither of those things. I have nothing to offer you. Nothing except my heart. That I'll lie at your feet and pray that you'll handle it with care no matter what you decide to do. Ororo, you are the light in my dark world. You are the dream for which I fight. Ororo, what I'm trying to say is…..I love you," Scott's voice was a whisper now as he reached out a hand and caressed her cheek. She caught his hand and pressed her cheek against it. A tear ran down her face as she smiled at him.

" I thought I should never hear those words from you. Scott, you are everything to me. I care not for diamonds or pearls, they are but things I have no use for. I care not for the moon and the stars, they shine so prettily in the sky as it is. I care not for the world; what should I do with it? Your heart is all I have ever wanted and with it in my hands I'll be the happiest woman in the world," Ororo said and Scott smiled but then his smile faded and he turned away from her.

" What's wrong?" she asked and turned his face towards her.

" I….you only say this to help Aida, do you not?"

" What? Of course not. I may be many things but a liar I'm not. Now, be quiet with such foolishness and kiss me," Ororo demanded with a smile and he smiled back.

" Your wish is my command, Goddess," Scott whispered before Ororo shut him efficiently up by placing her lips over his.

The love that shined from the couple reached Radames and Aida. Carefully Radames reached for Aida again, both holding unnecessary breathes. His hand passed through hers.

" No," Aida denied and again tried to reach him. Once moreher hand passed right through his.

" It seems all fates and Gods are against us no matter what time we are in. Our love will always be damned," Radames said sadly as they held out their hands a few millimeters apart.

" No, Beloved. Our love will always shine true. It will always exist," Aida protested and tears fell from her eyes as they did from Radames's. The sun was soon to rise and its rays would not only bring with it a new day but also the end of a love. For 50 more years they'll be apart only to surface again and be damned to once again search the world for each other…..and die parted…again. They had both thought they had found the perfect couple, a couple destined to be, a couple whose love would set them free but it hadn't. They were forced to part again. And this time they couldn't even kiss farewell to warm them in the long, cold years to come where they'll be alone.

" Is it written in the stars? Are we paying for some crime? Is this all what we are good for? Just a stretch of mortal time we got before we were locked away parted forever?" Radames asked softly as he caressed the air a few millimeters from her cheek. She smiled sadly at him. He had said those words to her the first time they had parted, all those years ago.

" We'll meet again. We always do. Our love is much too strong to die. We'll pull through. Someday, we WILL find the ones who can set us free and we can be together…forever," Aida promised and he smiled. Even after all this time, she still believed.

" Forever, beloved. Such a long time yet if I spent it with you I'll ask for nothing else of any God. If I just had you by my side I'll gladly walk through any hell and any punishment planned for me for my past deeps before I met you. With you by my side; I'll finally be able to rest in peace," Radames whispered and they both felt the first rays of the sun reach them. They were beginning to disappear and they'll remain parted for 50 years and then they'll meet again if they were able to find each other again.

" I love you and always will. I WILL find you. I'll always find you," Aida insisted and tried to touch him only to see her hand pass through his.

" I love you, Aida and always will. Remember my love through the darkness. Remember…." Radames plead as he disappeared but unlike the other times a bright light appeared above Aida and Radames and as he disappeared his light went up to that big blinding light. Aida looked closely and thought she saw him standing on a stairwell on the other side of that light but it was too blinding to tell if she was right or seeing him because she desperately wanted to. When she too disappeared she didn't fight it. She wanted to believe that she would be joining Radames in that light. She wanted to believe they would finally be together. That they had finally won after all these years. She needed to believe that as she disappeared away and up into the light.

" I'll remember….always," Aida promised as she disappeared.

Ororo and Scott watched hand in hand as Aida and Radames disappeared up into the blinding light. Ororo thought she saw the blurry figures of Aida and Radames in a tender embrace but wasn't sure due to the intensity of the light. As suddenly as the light had appeared, as suddenly did it disappear.

" Do you think they are together now? That we helped set them free?" Scott asked softly, still overwhelmed by Aida and Radames love for each other. He prayed they were now together. They deserved that much at least after 1000th of years apart.

" I want to believe that," Ororo answered and went into his embrace. She smiled up to him.

" I love you, Ororo. I should have told you so a long time ago," Scott whispered gently and his lips neared hers.

" We both should have said it sooner but let's not drawl on the past. Let's look to the future. And a bright new future it is. A future we'll face….together," Ororo whispered and their lips met in a passionately kiss, sealing their pact of love….forever.

The End…and the start of a new beginning…..


End file.
